Todo por una cámara vieja
by Ishinomori Ayame-sensei
Summary: Hijikata Toushiro aprendió aquel día, que nunca jamás volvería a hacer limpieza con Okita Sougo, al menos, si no quería morir. ¿Qué pinta en todo esto la niña China de Yorozuya?/ OkiKag One-shot.


Aquí traigo mi primer OkiKagu, one-shot por comenzar XD. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado y que no me salga de la personalidad de cada cual…

Gintama le pertenece al gran Gori- digo Sorachi-sensei, la idea es mía pero a partir de su obra maestra.

Pareja: Okita Sougo x Kagura

Preview: Hijikata Toushiro aprendió aquel día, que nunca jamás volvería a hacer limpieza con Okita Sougo, al menos, si no quería morir. ¿Qué pinta en todo esto la niña China de Yorozuya?

**Todo por una cámara vieja**

Despertó en una cama de hospital, ¿qué rayos hacía allí? Lo primero que quiso hacer fue fumarse un cigarrillo, pero por más que mirase a su alrededor no veía ningún objeto personal suyo. Después de un rato en estado vegetativo, Hijikata Toushiro llegó a la conclusión de que había hecho estallar una bomba, una tan peligrosa, que ni se atrevía a rememorar lo que pasó el día anterior.

_-Flash Back-_

Kondou le había pedido que ayudase a limpiar junto con el primer escuadrón el almacén de objetos personales de cada miembro que poco a poco se fueron depositando. Todo marchaba bien, el único que no hacía nada era el idiota de Sougo, dormido con su antifaz y su pose altanera. Terminó su cigarrillo y, después de apagarlo con gesto de molestia, Hijikata se acercó al joven de 20 años.

- Oye, Sougo, levántate y ayuda-el hombre observó cómo el más joven se levantaba el antifaz.

- Hijikata-san, hazle un favor a la humanidad, y muere- Toushiro perdió la poca paciencia que tenía y le cogió por el cuello de la camisa. Sin embargo, antes de comenzar la lucha, Kondo les detuvo con un golpe en la cabeza.

-Venga, dejaos de pelear y comenzad a trabajar, hay muchas cosas que hacer.

-Si, si…-respondieron los regañados al unísono.

Después de despejar el almacén y limpiarlo, y unos cuantos gritos a Yamazaki, el vice-comandante del Shinsengumi reparó en una caja precintada, que poseía un gran "NO TOCAR" con su letra. Cogió la caja y la llevó a su cuarto, pero notó que alguien le seguía.

-Sougo, deja de seguirme.

-Tranquilo Hijikata-san, sólo planeo tu muerte y a parte de eso, tu muerte- respondió con su voz monótona como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

-Pues ya puedes irte-comenzaba a cabrearse, y eso era algo que no le gustaba.

-Eeeeh~ Hijikata-san, no me digas que tienes revistas pervertidas ahí, yo también quiero verlas.

-¡Pero serás!-después de una pequeña discusión acabaron sentados alrededor de la caja. Toushiro se encendió un cigarrillo ante la atenta, pero aburrida, mirada del capitán de la primera división.

-¿No vas a abrirla?

-No hay prisa.

-Entonces, yo la abro, je~

-¡No toques lo de los demás!

-¿Tienes miedo a que encuentre algo con lo que chantajearte?-respondió con una sonrisa sádica el de mirada escarlata.

-Tch…Ábrela.

Okita desenvainó su katana e hizo pedazos el precinto, luego abrió la caja y lo único que pudo hacer fue poner una cara agria y aburrida. Hijikata le miró extrañado y se asomó a ver el contenido de la caja. Eran las "pertenencias" que le quedaban como recuerdo de aquel otaku que una vez ocupó su cuerpo, de Tousshi.

Comenzaron a revolver entre la caja y pasaron un rato examinándolo todo, las figuras, los mangas, los CDs… Algo llamó la atención de Okita, y con sus buenos modales, sin pedir permiso cogió una cámara de fotos que estaba al fondo de la caja. Toushiro se acercó a ver las fotos, hasta que…

-¿Qué demonios?-Hijikata miró de nuevo a la cámara, donde aparecía una niña china de 14 años, sonrojada y muy mona… La china de Yorozuya. Corriendo le arrebató la cámara al menor que seguía viendo las fotos en un estado hipnótico.

-Hijikata-san…-el nombrado tragó saliva- MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEE.

-O-oye Sougo esas fotos son de hace dos años, n-ni siquiera las saqué yo…

-¡Lo que es mío, NO se toca ni mucho menos se le saca fotos!

-Esa niña ni siquiera es tuya…

Hijikata toushiro temía por su vida, cada paso que daba el sádico delante suyo hacía que su aura asesina aumentase. Demonios, ¿cómo pudo olvidar esas fotos? Sabía que a él no le interesaba la mocosa yorozuya, pero… Otra historia ya eran los celos del capitán.

Lo último que pudo ver Hijikata Toushiro, fue la muerte venir a sus 22 años de edad, a manos de Okita Sougo, el sádico empedernido con un sentido de la propiedad muy fuerte… Sobre todo para con su interés romántico.

_-Fin Flash Back-_

Se tocó la cabeza, horrorizado. Había sobrevivido esta vez, pero, ¿y la próxima? Su vida corría peligro. Se levantó como pudo para escapar, pero lo que se encontró fuera no le gustó en absoluto.

Okita Sougo estaba sentado en una banqueta enfrente de su habitación, con un humor de perros. A su lado se encontraba Isao Kondo, con una mirada perdida susurrando cosas como: "Por qué Toushi, por qué…" o "Pedófilo…".

Definitivamente, quemaría esa cámara.


End file.
